Piano!
by xXsweetiepieXx
Summary: What happens when Emmett chases bella around the cullen living room while edwards playing the piano? rated T just to be safe...i dont kno how long the story is gonna be..or where its gonna take me.
1. Prolouge

**Piano!**

**Prolouge**

I listened as my heartbeat slowed down gradually and finally stopped. It had been three days

of the most intense pain and agony that I have ever felt, but I had finally gotten what I had

wanted almost three years ago. I was an immortal being; and most important, I was a Cullen.

I was going to live forever beside the love of my entire existence. The pain was simply the

price I had to pay to get what I wanted, besides my humanity, but I didn't want that, if he

couldn't have it too. He said it was too steep a price for me to pay, but he had come around

in the end, just I as knew he would, and just as his family, especially Alice, knew he would

too. I had met his requirement, and he had fulfilled his promise to me. Now we had all

eternity to stay with each other, as cheesy as it sounds, we were together forever now.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****: hey sorry about the first chapter, I kno there was nothing funny about it, but I promise, it will get funny. Some of my friends at school who have read twilight kno wats gonna happen and they laughed really hard. Anyway I think I forgot the disclaimer on the ****first chapter so here it is**

**I own ****nothing;****I'm**** just playin around with the characters; and now on to the 1****st**** chapter.**

**Piano!**

**Chapter One**

BPOV

I opened my eyes but immediately closed them. Edward, who was sitting next to me having pulled his black leather couch over to the edge of the bed, noticed.

"Bella" he asked. "Are you ok? What's the matter?"

"Too bright" I muttered. There was also this horrid burning feeling at the back of my throat, thought of course I knew what that was, and my head felt like Emmett was sitting on it. Edward was gone from my side for a few seconds and the room became darker, then he was at my side again. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see him looking back at me, his eyes full of concern. I smiled, trying to give him some reassurance that I was fine, but I didn't fool him at all.

"Love, what's the matter?" he said smiling. He seemed to be very happy that I was awake.

"My head feels like Emmett is sitting on it," that got a chuckle out of him," and I'm thirsty."

"One and the same Bella, one and the same" he stood up and went over to his dresser. I noticed that there was a yellow cup with a cover on it. He picked up the cup and brought it over to me. I sat up, ready for what ever was in the cup. As he walked towards me he pulled the cover off and the most delicious scent hit my now super sensitive nostrils.

"Mmmm" I said, "what pray tell is that?"

"Deer, I believe" he said, handing the cup to me. "I knew that you weren't going to be up to hunting when you first woke up so I asked Alice to get this for you, now drink up and we'll go see the rest of the family, they've been waiting for you to wake up."

I put the cup to my mouth and tipped it back, savoring the rich, sweet taste until I was finished. "Done" I said wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed getting ready to get up. "Whoa" I said, my legs had moved a lot faster than I was used to.

"The speed is a little hard to get used to at first, but you'll get used to it" he grasped my hand and helped me up. I gave it a little squeeze, but I guessed I must have squeezed too hard because I saw him wince. "As does the strength" he said.

I apologized and let go of his hand. "No need to be sorry, you'll get used to it" he said, taking my hand back. "Now let's go see the rest of the family." We walked out of his or rather our room and went to the top of the stairs. I saw the rest of the Cullen's sitting in the living room talking amongst themselves. They heard us approach and turned toward us. I saw four mouths drop and two smile gently.

"Nice to see you again Bella" Carlisle said, standing up. "Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine Carlisle, thank you"

"Welcome to the family Bella."

"Omigosh Bella, you look amazing!" Alice gushed, running up the stairs; I surprised myself by seeing her every movement. "Come on we have to get you into some better clothes."

"Alice, "I protested "I have clothes"

Alice was exasperated. "Bella, I know you had clothes, but your old clothes wont fit you as well anymore, I bought you new ones weeks ago," she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me towards he room.

"Alice" I whined. I dug my heels in just as I would have if I was human, but this time I actually stopped her. She seemed surprised too. She turned around and looked at me pleading with her eyes, I had to give in. I nodded and she smiled, happy that I had given into her.

"Bella I know you are going to love the clothes I picked out for you." She said. We arrived at her room and opened the door. On her bed were piles of clothes. But there was an outfit hanging by the bathroom door. "Go on and take a shower and put on the clothes, then you can come downstairs again." She said and left the room. I decided to take the easy road and just do as I was asked.

The shower took a surprisingly short time, but I summed that up to having super speed. I dried off and put a towel around myself. I stepped out of the shower and got my first good look in the mirror.

My once plain brown hair was now a deep mahogany color that fell in delicate waves around my face to the middle of my back. My eyes were now the scarlet color that I was expected though I was not expecting them to stand out quite so much in my abnormally pale face. My skin had always been pale, but never had it been _this_ pale, not even when on the way back from the meadow for the first time. As for my face, it was beautiful. My features were angular and my cheekbones high and defined, giving my face a delicate shape. I looked down at my towel covered body; my arms were the same chalky color as my face only they looked muscular, as did my legs. I turned sideways and pulled the towel tighter against my body, I couldn't believe it, and I actually had curves! I remembered something I had promised Edward I would do when I was changed. I quickly put on the clothes that Alice had left for me; a pair of low rise black jeans, a light blue sweater with a dark blue tank underneath and light blue pumps that I would've fallen in if I had been human; and rushed down stairs. "Emmett" I called when I got into the living room, "Wanna arm wrestle?!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I just like to play around in the Twilight Universe.**

**Piano!**

**Chapter 2**

I ran down the stairs, surprising myself so much at the speed that I almost fell over. "Great, still haven't lost my clumsiness" I grumbled. 

"Silly Bella" Emmett chuckled behind me. He had set up the dining room table for us to arm wrestle. "Come sit." He gestured to the table behind him. I smiled demurely at him and walked over to sit at the table. I put my elbow on the table with my arm up, waiting for him. He sat down opposite me and put his hand in mine. We were just about to start when he shouted, "Wait, its not official with out an audience!" 

I sighed. "Fine." I stood up and called, "Edward, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, could you come down here please."

They all descended the stairs slowly. I sat down at my place and waited until everyone was ready. Edward stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders. Rosalie stood across from him, leaning on Emmett's shoulders. Alice was to my right and Esme to my left. Jasper was across from Alice, Carlisle across from Esme. It was basically divided into girls vs. boys except for out respective spouses. I put my arm back on the table and he did the same. 

Esme played judge like she did for most things. "Ready" she looked at the both of us. Emmett was preparing himself, I however was confident that I was going to win. "Set" He took a deep breath and I sat up straighter. "Go!" In less than a second Emmett's hand had slammed 

into the table, with my hand on top of his, causing it to quiver underneath us, I saw Esme wince, "Sorry Esme" 

"That doesn't count!" Emmett yelled, standing up. He wasn't happy about losing, especially to me. To him I was his youngest sister; I was not supposed to beat him in strength completions. 

"Emmett that was fair and you know it" I said. Emmett grumbled a little more and walked out of the room, Rosalie followed, soothing his wounded ego. Before she left she shot me a look that said 'I'm sorry about him'

"Bella" Edward murmured "Do you want to go to the meadow?" I nodded my train of thought completely lost as his golden eyes sparkled. He took my hand and we walked out of the front door and into the woods a little ways. Then he dropped my hand. "Are you ready to try running full out now?" I looked at him incredulously, he knew that I wasn't a runner. "You'll be fine, and I know you'll love it once you try it." He took off with out warning, I didn't even realize that he had left my side. "Bella!" he called "Come and get me." I could see he was presenting me with a challenge; I had already confronted one and beaten it, so I figured that I could use another.

I took off running, Edward had been right, it was like second nature, I could barely feel my legs moving underneath me. I caught Edwards scent, so I was able to find where he was pretty quickly.

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" he said, smiling. "Do you want to try running together now?" he asked.

"Sure why not." We started running at the same time, the trees whipping by us. I felt like I was going slow so I sped up. Edward sped up a little too but I noticed, and so did he that I was still in front of him, just by a little. I decided to explore this situation a little more, I sped up, watching the shock on Edwards face as he realized that he couldn't catch up with me. I laughed and sped up some more. Then I stopped paying attention to how fast I was going, just following the way I knew to get to the meadow. In no time I was there, at the entrance to the meadow. I could see or smell Edward anywhere, so I sat on a stump. As I waited for him to catch up I thought back on what had just happened. I was stronger than Emmett and faster than Edward. My cell phone, the one that Edward had insisted I get buzzed. I looked at the caller ID before I opened it.

"Hey Alice, What's up?" Immediately I pulled the phone away from my ear as Alice's high pitched voice started screaming into it.

"Omigosh! I cannot believe that you are faster than Edward." She screeched. "He isn't going to be happy about that; I mean no one in our family is faster than Edward1" she just keep going on and on. Soon though Edward came through an opening in the trees, he looked very surprised.

"Alice, I have to go, I will talk to you when we get back." And then I hung up the phone.

"Have a nice run, love?" he asked.

"Yea I did actually" I said "You're not mad that I'm faster than you?" 

"Of course not, though I will be if you leave me like that again." He said, laughing a little. "I'm not used to being left in the dust."

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him "I was experimenting." I smiled when he laughed. 

"Come love, lets go in the meadow."

**A.N: Sooo wat'd u think? I know its been a while since I updated, but I had finals and then I was away; so I didn't rlly have time. Im on vk for a week now tho so expect some updates. Review plzkthnks**


	4. last chapter

**Disclaimer: As much as I may wish I did. I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter 3**

**Rematch**

When we got back to the house, we could see Emmett pacing in the window. It was painfully obvious that he was waiting for me to get back, undoubtedly wanting a rematch. I turned to Edward, who was smiling slightly. "He wants a rematch doesn't he?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Edward nodded so I continued. "Do I have to go in?" I looked down at my feet.

"I'm afraid you do. He's telling, well thinking, to me to tell you that he practiced and wants to try again." Edward said, sounding like he was holding back a laugh.

"Fine" I said. I wasn't really going to offer him a rematch, it would be too embarrassing for him I took his hand starting towards the house. "But if he tries to kill me, I expect you to stop him ok?" I said.

This time Edward actually laughed. "Of course" Emmett finally saw us coming up to the door. He ran to the big window, putting his hands palm up on the window, along with his face, his eyes following us as we came to the door.

As soon as we were in the house he grabbed my wrist pulling me away from Edward, who didnt let go of my hand, simply followed us.

"Bella I want a –"

I cut him off. "Emmett I am not going to give you a rematch. I won fair and square and you know it. "

"But Bella I practiced!" he whined.

"Emmett I don't care." I said. Bad move on my part his face crumpled and he put on his puppy dog eyes. "Don't look at me like that," I told him backing away. He obviously knew that it was working because he kept walking forward. I did the only thing I knew would get me away from those horribly innocent eyes. I took off running around the room. Seeing my running as another challenge Emmett took off after me. He obviously hadn't heard from Alice yet, and Edward sure as hell wasn't about to tell him. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Edward, cant you do something about this." I called to my husband. He certainly didn't look like he was going to do anything to help me get out of this situation, but I figured I'd ask, just in case he decided to have sympathy on me.

"No, I cant love. This is far to funny to watch." he told me as he walked over to his piano, laughing.

He started playing some fun upbeat tune, that might have been at home on a silent film years and years ago. "Emmett, really you aren't going to catch me. " I said. He was running behind me with his arms outstretched, attempting to catch me. I was making sure that I was always slightly in front of him, so that he couldn't reach me but I was still temptingly close.

"Watch where your going Bella." Edward called. I narrowly avoided crashing into a side table.

"Emmett, please stop this. I am a new vampire, you know that you are not going to be able to beat me just yet. Give it a year or two." I was now positively flying around the room, about four feet in front of Emmett. He was having a hard time not crashing into things, being as big as he was. He had already knocked over two lamps and a chair. "Esme is going to be mad if we break anything."

I got an idea and ran toward the piano, smiling as I saw Edwards seriously worried expression, his hands still moving swiftly across the keys, the tempo increasing in his surprise and smiling as I heard emmett following me. At the very last second I swerved around the piano. Edward relaxed thinking that the situation was over. Knowing what was about to happen, I crouched down and waited. Suddenly the door burst open. It was Alice, she looked horrified. She took one look at Emmett.

"Emmett look out!!" she called. Emmett didn't hear her warning in time.

With a humongous crash and the deafening sound of piano keys being smashed, he ran full speed into the piano causing a huge mushroom cloud of dust and debris.

When the dust cleared I saw Edward sitting there, his hands still up where they would be had the keys not be on the floor. And Emmett, covered completely in gray dust and bits of wood, standing in the center of the mess, his hands over his head and his shoulders slumped as if he was waiting for something disastrous to happen. I stood up from my hunched over position and looked at edward. He was looking at the pile of what used to be his piano with a look that can only be described as astonished. Then he looked down at his dust covered self and then at Emmett, still standing there as though waiting for the world to end.

I went to stand behind Edward, placing my hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense up before...

"EMMETT!!"

**The End**

**A/N: Well guys this is the end of my first Twilight fanfiction. It wasnt meant to be a long story just a funny little ficlet so I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to write another twilight story and I will as soon as the inspiration hits me. So hopefully u'll hear from me soon. O btw lemme kno how you liked it, plzkthnx.**


	5. Sequel!

Hey readers

**Hey readers!**

**Obviously this isn't a chapter of Piano! But I am writing a sequel to this story. Its going to be about how Edward get revenge on Emmett for trashing his piano. I got some reviews telling me that I should do this. However I'm not completely sure what exactly Edward is going to do to get revenge so if you could please PM me with some ideas it would really help relive my writers block. plzkthnx **


End file.
